Still Breathing
by Disenchanted013
Summary: Johnny and Tunny head of to the city in the hopes of changing their boring lives. Meanwhile, back in Jingletown, Tunny's exgirlfriend makes a shocking discovery.


**Still Breathing**

**Disclaimer: Don't own shit**

* * *

><p>"Get out!"<p>

"Fine!" Tunny slammed the door to the apartment and stormed down the hall. Johnny stopped and stood aside as Tunny blew by him.

"Oh boy…" He stepped warily into the apartment to find his sister sitting on the couch, arms crossed, jaw clenched in rage. "Hey, Libby…" he said uneasily.

"Hey."

"Do you…Do you want me to stop by later?"

"I'd appreciate it."

"Alright, I'll, uh, see you later."

"Bye." Johnny walked back out of the apartment, slightly concerned.

* * *

><p>Johnny drove over to the 7-Eleven and walked over to where Will sat at one of the benches outside.<p>

"Hey," he said and sat down.

"Hey," Will said, slightly amused. "You look kinda stressed."

"I just stopped by Libby's place. She and Tunny just had a fight." Will laughed.

"Well, that's nothing new."

"Yeah, but this one sounded kind of serious. Not like the other ones."

"Johnny. Let me tell you how their relationship works. Libby and Tunny are lovey-dovey, all over each other one day. The next day, one of them gets pissed about something, they yell, one of them storms out in rage, and a few days later they're all over each other again. This cycle repeats every month or so."

"I know, I know…" Johnny still looked concerned.

"Listen," said Will, "don't worry about it, okay? This is between Tunny and Libby. Even if this argument was more serious, and they don't end up making up at the end of the week, maybe it's for the best. I mean, they do fight a lot."

"That's true. I just hate their little breaks. Libby always takes it out on me…"

"It's easy to take anger out on your older brother. Just give her some space." Tunny came walking up to them and calmly sat on the other side of Will.

"Hey, guys," he said.

"Hey…" The two looked at him quizzically.

"…Why are you two looking at me like that?"

"Oh. No reason…" said Will.

"So," Johnny started, "I've been thinking about maybe leaving. You know, getting out of Jingletown."

"That's sounds like a _great_ idea," said Will. "I need to get out of this shithole…"

"Same," Tunny said.

"What about Libby?" Will asked. Tunny shot him an angry look. "Sorry…"

"Well, what about Heather?" Tunny asked.

"I've actually been wanting to break things off with Heather…"

"Hah, speak of the devil," Johnny said. Heather was making her way over to the trio, looking very concerned.

"Hey, uh, by the look on her face, she might be thinking the same thing, bud," Tunny said.

"Hey, Will, can we, uh, talk for a minute?"

"Sure." They got up and stepped out of earshot from the others.

"So, I uh…I took a pregnancy test today…" _What? No…no, no, she can't be…_ "And it, uh…it came out positive…I wanted to go to the doctor tomorrow to see for sure, but I just wanted to let you know…" Will stood silently, in shock. "Will…?"

"S-sorry, I'm just surprised…"

"I'll give you some space if you want. I'll see you back at the apartment." She walked away and Will went back to where Johnny and Tunny still sat.

"Well?" Johnny asked.

"I, uh…I don't think I can come with you guys…"

* * *

><p>Johnny knocked on the door to his sister's apartment. Libby answered and threw her arms around him.<p>

"I can't believe you're leaving already," she said.

"I know…" Johnny said, hugging her back. "You know, you can come, too."

"I know, but I think I'm gonna stay here for a little while. Will could use a friend right now… Maybe I'll head out there later."

"Alright, you take care of yourself, okay? I'll write you." Libby smiled.

"I will. Don't get into too much trouble out there. Bye, Johnny."

"Bye, Libby."

* * *

><p>Libby looked down at the pink plastic test. No, no it couldn't be. She <em>couldn't<em> be pregnant. Not now. Not after he left. What was she supposed to do? She sat on her couch and ran her hands through her hair. She knew she had to do something, she just didn't know what yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Still Breathing by Allison Iraheta<strong>


End file.
